


A Playful Game of Diamondback

by Ghost0fWinter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Diamondback - Freeform, F/M, Isabela has something planned, Sex on a table, she always does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0fWinter/pseuds/Ghost0fWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela has managed to change the rules of Diamondback, and a semi-drunk Hawke agreed to the new terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Playful Game of Diamondback

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at two in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes.

The Hanged Man was a placed Hawke didn't necessarily like to spend her time in. It smelt like old socks and was filled with drunken men who couldn't find the coin to get their next drink. But none-the-less she always seemed to find herself here; visiting Varric and Isabela was, at first, the only reason she stopped by, then Fenris and Anders decided they wanted to join in on Diamondback and eventually even her Mabari joined in. So now she found herself coming to the pub more often than not to either watch them play, or if she was feeling up to it, joining in herself. 

Tonight was one of those nights where she joined in. Mostly because she had a bit too much to drink and seeing how bad Anders was doing made her overly confidant. "Why don't we change the rules a bit?" Isabela said, holding her cards in one hand, the other held a mug of ale. 

"Why?" Hawke asked with a raise of her eyebrow. She had a good hand, not the best, but good for the moment. A light flush covered her pale cheeks from the ale she had been consuming. 

"Well, because Anders there is drunk and can't properly hold his cards and Fenris is brooding up a storm in a corner because he just lost three sovereigns." Isabela said with a grin as she set her mug down. "So. I say the loser of this hand has to strip of their clothes."

Varric laughed and leaned back against his plushed chair. His blonde hair glowed with a halo from the fireplace he sat next to. "Oh-ho! This sounds fun. Deal." Both Rogues turned to look at Hawke, waiting for her answer. She may be a bit tipsy, but she was smart enough to know that her hand was crap compared to the other two staring at her. But if she backed down now Isabela would never let her live it down. With a deep sigh she leaned back against her chair and nodded. 

"Deal. I fold." 

"I fold." 

"I fold." 

All three of them laid their cards down on the table faced up, and needless to say, Hawke lost by a landslide. She stared at the cards and mentally cursed each of them, wanting nothing more than to set the cards on fire. And she would've if she was a bit more drunk. Isabela laughed and clapped her hands, her jewelry clacking together with the motion. 

"Chop chop. Off with your clothes then!" The pirate laughed, the flush on her cheeks only adding to her drunken slur. Varric joined in her laughter for a moment before he picked up the cards and set them aside, clearing the table. 

Hawke took a deep breath and stood. She set her staff aside and began unlacing the many belts she had on; why did she have so many anyway? The belts fell to the floor and soon the sash that wrapped around her waist joined them. Hawke began to pull off her robes; the blue and gold fabric came off easily enough to her disappointment. Dropping the fabric on the floor, Hawke now stood in her small clothes; a white bra concealed her breasts, and white panties hugged her hips. Her smooth pale skin was marred with scars from battle, but it only added to her beauty. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders in waves. 

"Maker's Breath, Hawke..." She heard Varric mutter and the Mage couldn't help but wanting to cover up. She could feel their eyes staring at her, and suddenly she couldn't keep the blush from her face even if she knew how. 

"Come on, you're not done." Isabela said, her voice a low purr. 

"Wait--you can't mean--"

"Oh yes. I did say strip of your clothes. I believe that includes your small clothes." The pirate laughed again and downed the rest of her ale. 

"The Rivaini has a point, Hawke. It's even in the name." Varric agreed, flashing the Mage a brilliant white smile. 

Hawke took a deep breathed and closed her eyes. She could do this. It was Varric and Isabela. What's the worst that can happen? In the Hanged Man? Where anyone could stroll into the room and see her naked? Nothing could possibly go wrong. 

The Mage took another deep breath to calm her nerves, and when that didn't work she grabbed the mug she had been nursing for the pass hour and downed the liquid inside in three large gulps. It burned on the way down, but the shudder that followed helped; the slow burn in her veins dulled her nerves and fears. With that, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra; since it was strapless, it fell down to the floor. Her first thought was to cover her breasts, but instead she let her hands drop down to her white panties. She began to shimmy her way out of them, and once they were by her knees she let them drop and kicked them off. 

"Would you look at the time? I have to go." Isabela said with a hum as she stood up. "You'll take care of our little bird won't you, Varric? She's in good hands." 

"The best." The dwarf said as a slow grin began to cover his face. "Take care, Riviani."

"Wait, why are you leaving--Isabela!" Hawke all but shouted as she crossed her hands over her chest, trying to cover herself again. But it was too late, the pirate was gone. And so was Fenris--when had he left? Anders was passed out in a corner of the room; at least he was still there, though the thought didn't make her feel any better. Hawke began to grab her clothes, only for a hand to grab her wrist and stop her. 

"Don't. Not yet." Varric said as he took the bra from her hand and threw it across the room; it landed next to Anders' face. The dwarf now stood in front of Hawke, watching her slowly. 

"Varric--"

"Andraste's ass, Hawke. You're gorgeous. And I don't say that to anyone but Bianca." Varric said as he finally looked up at her green eyes. 

"Careful. Bianca might get jealous." Hawke said with a laugh. Always trust Varric to calm her down with humor, even if he just called her gorgeous. 

"Oh, come now." He took a step forward, causing Hawke to lean against the table. "Bianca's in the other room. She won't even know." 

"Varric--" the dwarf grabbed the amulet she wore around her neck and used it to drag her down. Their lips met, and for a second Hawke stood frozen. Varric was kissing her? When that finally registered, she pressed back into him, moving her mouth against his in a heated and hungry kiss. She tangled her fingers in his blonde hair, feeling his gloved hands move up her bare thigh. The dwarf pushed her back again, forcing her to sit on the table with her legs spread apart so he could settle between them. 

When the kiss broke Hawke was panting hard, flushed and bothered. No one had ever kissed her like that before--not that she kissed many people to begin with. Varric had been a constant source of sexual tension for the pass four years, and now that it was all suddenly coming out, she didn't know what to do. 

Varric began to leave kisses down her neck and collarbone, his hands moving up to caress her flat stomach, trailing it up to play with her breast. He got the reaction he had been hoping for; Hawke's back arched, a soft gasp fell from kiss swollen lips. He trailed a string of kisses down to the space between her breasts, then began to lick and bite at her nipples, drawing a low moan from the Mage. He continued to move down her body, nipping and kissing certain spots as he reached her navel. With one hand Varric pushed Hawke down to lay on the table, while the other made sure her legs were spread wide. 

"Varric--Ah!" Hawke reached down and tangled her fingers in Varric's blonde hair, back arching as his tongue worked wonders on her warmth. In a matter of seconds he had her squirming and crying out in pleasure, hips bucking and rolling against his face; the stubble on his chin scraping her thighs. He had her seeing stars, with her body convulsing at she came with a cry of his name. 

"If you continue like that the whole bar will hear us." Varric said as he pulled away from her, licking his lips slowly. The sight of Hawke spread across his table, naked and flushed with her legs spread open and his name on her lips. It was something right out of one of his stories--that of course didn't straight out have Hawke's name in, or his for that matter. 

Hawke pushed herself up with her elbows, chewing on her lip lightly as she thought of what she should do. It took her all but two seconds to decide and she jumped down from the table and turned Varric around so he was pressed against the table this time. "You are wearing too many clothes." She said as she began to pull off his coat, letting it fall to the floor. With a laugh, the dwarf began helping Hawke strip him of his clothing; his boots and trousers came off, along with a couple of daggers he hid in them. He was now sitting on the table in his small clothes, which didn't hide his obvious arousal. Hawke sunk down to her knees in front of him, and in one fluid movement, pulled down what remained of his clothes. 

The size of him surprised her. He was surprisingly big for a dwarf--not that she ever slept with any before. Hawke wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to stroke him, her tongue rubbing the slit before she took him in her mouth. "Andraste's flaming ass--" Varric said with a gasp as Hawke began to move her head up and down. Varric pulled her hair out of her face so he could watch her. This was much better than any story he could spin. 

The more Hawke took him down her throat, the more Varric's self control slipped. Her teeth grazed the sensitive skin, tongue wrapped around his shaft, lips curled in as she hollowed out her cheeks to suck him like a lollipop. If this continued he'd lose it. Varric tugged on her hair, pulling her back; the head popped out of her mouth with an audible /pop/. "On the table. Now." 

Hawke stood to her feet and quickly sat back on the table. She opened her legs and leaned back on her elbows as Varric pulled her by her hips closer to the edge. He settled between her legs, taking his shaft in hand and guiding himself to her slick entrance, and in one thrust, buried himself deep inside her. Hawke threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, wrapping her long legs around his waist. He gripped her hips so hard that he was sure to leave bruises, and right now she didn't seem to care. His thrust came fast, and her moans echoed around the room, and she was sure that the rest of the Hanged Man could hear her. Hawke rolled her hips in time with Varric's, one hand coming to rest on those strong shoulders as the other one kept her up. 

Varric slowed down his thrust, simply rolling his hips; he didn't want this to end so quickly. A small whine had Varric laughing. He reached up and pull her to a sitting position, then pulled her head down so he could crush their lips into a heated kiss. His hips rolled faster now, sliding in deeper; the sound of skin on skin and Hawke's grunts and moans filled the room once more. Hawke gripped Varric's hair tightly, gasping his name against his lips. "Don't--don't stop--hah--!" She was so close and all she wanted now was release. Varric obeyed, gripping her hips again in a bruising hold, thrusting into her faster.

With a loud cry of Varric's name and a string of curses, Hawke's back arched off the table as she came; her body shook with the intense waves of her orgasm. Varric continued to thrust into her for a while longer. He leaned down and kissed her neck, sinking his teeth into her soft skin, marking her. Her muscles clenched and squeezed him until he was seeing white. Pulling out of her, Varric took hold of his shaft and stroked himself quickly, spilling himself on her stomach. 

"Maker..." Hawke gasped, laying down on the table, letting her legs fall from Varric's waist. 

"No. I'm Varric." 

Hawke laughed and opened her eyes to look up at him. Varric gave her a dazzling smile. He reached over to grab a piece of cloth to clean her off. "Come on. The bed's much more comfortable." 

"Isn't Bianca there?" Hawke asked with a playful hum. "Won't she get jealous?" 

"She'll have to learn to share." 

~...~

The next morning came far too quickly and Anders found himself still on the floor of the Hanged Man in Varric's room. He groaned and opened his eyes, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. This is why he didn't drink--much. Damn hangovers. The Mage pushed himself up to a sitting position, only to find a discarded bra next to him. 

He stared at the white cloth for a while before picking it up and looking around the room. He noticed Hawk's robes and staff by the table, and Varric's clothes thrown about the room. 

What in the Maker's name did he miss?


End file.
